Gold and Green Energy
The combination of air and nature energy creates an incredibly annoying pest-based technique. Plague warriors almost never attack directly. Instead, they use swarms of insects and disease to slowly weaken their foes as they avoid taking serious damage themselves. Attacking: 1A/1N pt Beetle Call – Hits foe with low level bugs, sense modified 3A/3N pt Beetle Blast – Mid-level bugs 6A/6N pt Beetle Swarm – High power bugs 2A/2N pt Venom Stab – User injects foe with a neurotoxin with blow, Strength modified, venom power sense modifed 4A/4N pt Virulent Strike – one-ups Venom Stab 2A/2N pt Blowpipe Rapid-shot – Requires blowpipe use, but allows for rapid attack, dex modified 2A/2N pt Moth Dust – User has insects disperse powder that causes foes to move sluggishly, sense modified 1A/3N pt Chemical Confusion – User releases pheromones that confuse foes. Weaker foes will obey user, sense modified 3A/1N pt Suicide Seed – User disperses seeds that sprout on foe’s making other foe’s attack them, sense modified 3A/2N pt Bug Maniac – User can use bug attacks as a move action (moth dust, parasitoid, midge fest). 2A/3N pt Virulent – Disease and poison attacks can be used as move actions. They also can be even more customized. 3A/3N Parasitoid - User causes larvae to enter foe’s body and eat their way out. Ultimate: 5A/5N pt Pestilence – A swarm of locusts descends on foes, eating armor and dealing damage 9A/9N pt Plague – A swarm of death descends and leaves nothing behind Effects: 2A/2N pt Midge Fest – Looses bugs in area that deal passive damage and have a chance of infecting foe 2A/2N pt Ranged Attack – User can attack with melee weapons from greater range, dex modified 2A/1N pt Fly Wings – User takes to the air on fragile wings, dex modified 4A/3N pt Beetle Wings – User has protective shell when flying 1A/2N pt Guard Swarm – Foes that come too close to user will be attacked by a swarm of vicious bugs, acu modified 1A/2N pt Disease – Foes in range become violently sick, sense modified. 2A/3N pt Influenza – Create your own disease that has whatever effects you want. 4A/4N pt Queen Bee – If user is knocked out, a swarm of extremely dangerous bees will protect and nurture his body until he wakes up Team-Buffs 4A/4N pt Eusocialize – Team gains boosts in dex and sense but a loss in strength 2A/2N pt Vaccine – Teammates are resistant to disease or insect attacks Armors: 1A/1N pt Bug Armor: Provides +1/+1 and +1 evasion damage. 2A/2N pt Bacterial Armor: Provides +3/+2 Armor, and 1d4 autoregeneration, and +2 evasion. Can not be used with heavy physical armor. 4A/4N pt Phage Armor: Provides +7/+5 Armor, 1d8 autoregen, and +4 evasion. Can not be used with any physical armor. Higher levels of armor can be acquired with more points. Other: 1A/1A pt Poison Craft – User is adept at making poisons that can be stored or placed on weapons, and user can make antidotes 3A/3A pt Developed Resistance – User is immune to all forms of poison 5A/5A pt Pathogenic Touch – User can pass a highly contagious fatal disease to foes on touch 2A/2A pt Irritating – User gets a +2 on initiative and will save checks 4A/4A pt Infuriating – User get +5 on initiative and will save checks 6A/6E pt Pandemic Warrior – User gains permanent boost in dexterity and sense Category:Classes Category:Dissonant Dichrome Classes